DESIRE ME
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Une rencontre atypique. Deux âmes qui se ressemblent, se cherchent et s'apprivoisent. Un baiser ensanglanté et de la chair fraîche. Bienvenue dans les profondeurs décadentes de deux esprits en quête de plaisirs interdits. /!\ TW : Cannibalisme, BDSM, Syndrome de Stockholm. /!\ [UA]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir mes doux agneaux,

Voici une nouvelle histoire que je suis ravie de vous faire partager x)  
Elle est inspirée par la série Hannibal (que je chéris de tout mon petit coeur fou) et je fais un clin d'oeil à **Mello** **Bum** qui m'a aussi beaucoup inspirée (foncez faire un tour sur sa page d'auteure ! Ses histoires me font rêver x))  
Cette histoire fait mention de cannibalisme (encore oui, vous l'aurez deviné) et les deux protagonistes de cette histoire ont une vision différente de la vie et de l'amour. Je vous aurais prévenue ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **| DESIRE ME |**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 _« Vous passez votre temps à ériger des murs. C'est normal de chercher quelqu'un d'assez malin pour les franchir. »_ Hannibal.

 **Premier jour.**

Harry sentit la panique le gagner quand il posa les pieds sur le quai du métro. Il suivit la foule dense jusqu'à l'extérieur d'un pas rapide, tentant de toutes ses forces de taire le stress toujours exagérément surdimensionné lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence d'autres personnes. Ou lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une rencontre.

Quand il finit par émerger de la populace -remplie de microbes-, il l'aperçut. Ses yeux s'étaient posés instinctivement sur lui et il l'avait reconnu de suite. Adossé à un poteau, les mains dans les poches, son corps semblait scintiller à travers l'obscurité déjà avancée du soir, et quand le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui par automatisme mais ses pensées s'embrouillèrent dans son crâne. La peur le déconnectait toujours de la réalité.

« Salut, Draco, » dit-il, certain d'avoir entendu sa voix trembler.

L'interpellé lui tendit la main et il la lui serra brièvement, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas senti à quel point la sienne était moite.

« Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? »

Draco se détacha de son poteau et ouvrit la marche.

« Si, mais j'aime attendre et observer les gens qui passent, pour me rendre compte à quel point ils sont inintéressants, » répondit-il.

Son petit sourire en coin fit frissonner Harry qui préféra par la suite regarder ses pieds.

L'air était frais. Il y avait une odeur d'essence, des rires et de la musique dans les rues. Draco entraîna Harry dans une ruelle empestant la friture. Leur conversation s'orienta sur les origines de leur rencontre, le site d'annonces particulières sur lequel Draco l'avait trouvé. Harry s'y était inscrit de façon tout à fait anonyme pour trouver un ami.

Cela pouvait sembler pathétique de chercher un ami sur le net, mais il avait bien spécifié vouloir rencontrer un garçon aux tendances psychopathes et porté sur le sadisme. Alors, après des mois de patience et divers messages haineux -voire débiles-, Harry avait été ravi de trouver le message privé de Draco lors d'une soirée riche en pensées suicidaires.

Ils avaient par la suite échangé leur numéro et leur adresse mail pour pouvoir discuter de façon plus intime et s'étaient découvert de multiples points communs. L'envie et la crainte de le rencontrer avait alors empli ses journées et ses nuits, jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait en chair et en os, Harry était fébrile. Il se sentait terriblement misérable par rapport à lui.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table d'un café, il n'osa prononcer un mot de peur de paraître ridicule. Heureusement, Draco parla pour deux. Harry en profita pour l'observer et quand les yeux mercure croisaient les siens, il détournait aussitôt le regard. Il craignait qu'il ne lise dans son esprit. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ?  
Mais qu'avait-il si peur de lui montrer ? Draco connaissait la plupart de ses penchants, de ses fantasmes, et il ne s'était pas interdit de lui faire savoir combien il le trouvait sexy sur les photos osées qu'il lui avaient envoyées. Le corps nu du blond le hantait, depuis.

Les doigts fins caressant le dos de sa main le ramenèrent à la réalité et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'il cachait sa main sous la table.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco, un léger sourire en coin. « Tu semblais ailleurs. »

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

« Ou-oui, désolé, je... je n'ai pas très bien dormi, la nuit précédente. »

Draco le regarda reprendre son souffle, nota la petite brillance dans les yeux verts qu'il essayait vainement de cacher, et se redressa.

« On y va ? »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le mouvement. Son ami lui offrit la boisson et ils sortirent dans le froid de la nuit. Les rues n'en étaient pas moins animées et les deux garçons passèrent le reste du temps à discuter. La langue de Harry se délia et quand il fallut se séparer, il sentit une frustration intense. Pile quand il parvenait seulement à être à l'aise.

* * *

 **Troisième jour.**

Draco avait reçu pas moins d'une vingtaine de messages sur son mobile le lendemain de cette rencontre, tous de Harry. Sa journée au boulot en avait d'ailleurs été plus adoucie, même s'il adorait martyriser ses employés. Ce n'était pas rien d'être chef d'un grand hôtel.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il avait fermé et verrouillé les grandes portes vitrées du bâtiment, il s'était empressé de répondre à son ami, avait pris une douche brûlante, et s'était couché sous ses draps dans son pyjama de soie.

Il retrouva Harry le lendemain, à la même station de métro, et ils reprirent tous deux la direction de leur café avant de se rendre comme prévu à leur séance de cinéma.

Le film d'horreur fut délicieusement sanglant. Chaque fois qu'un personnage se faisait éventrer ou mordre, chaque fois que le sang giclait, Draco lançait un regard en coin vers Harry pour observer ses réactions. Les yeux écarquillés et humides, derrière ses verres de lunette, témoignaient d'une certaine fascination.

Ce fut particulièrement excitant. Harry l'intéressait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de l'entraîner dans son monde, de toucher l'innocence qui émanait de lui pour la froisser et, peut-être, pour la manger.

* * *

 **Sixième jour.**

Machinalement, Harry sonna à la porte de la maison de Draco. C'était une jolie et grande maison, pour ne pas dire un manoir. Le heurtoir représentant deux serpents emmêlés au centre de la porte en bois lui fit un drôle d'effet et il sursauta quand Draco vint lui ouvrir.  
Ils se saluèrent et Harry laissa traîner son regard sur les vêtements diablement sexy du maître des lieux. Sa chemise noire et le pantalon de velours lui donna envie d'y glisser une main, juste pour sentir leur texture.

« Entre, » intima Draco tout en s'effaçant.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. L'ambiance intime lui comprima les entrailles tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur gratinée lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

« Viens, le repas est bientôt prêt. »

Il suivit son hôte jusque dans la cuisine, stupéfait d'y trouver une table joliment décorée. Il avait su que Draco aimait cuisiner, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'attention. Jamais encore il ne s'était assis à ce genre de table, face à un repas de cette envergure en compagnie d'un jeune homme qu'il désirait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.  
C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Ou comme un fantasme qui surgissait du plus profond de son être et lui apparaissait, alors à portée de mains. Mais encore, il ne savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment, sinon Draco. Il le voulait entièrement, rien que pour lui, et il voulait que Draco le désire avec la même intensité.

« Tu aimes la viande ? » demanda son hôte.

Harry hocha vivement la tête alors qu'une énième bouchée glissait le long de sa gorge. En effet, cette viande était divinement exquise, d'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais mangé d'aussi bonne.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Draco s'approcha de lui.

« Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Il le suivit sans hésiter jusqu'à la cave. Une cave immense dans laquelle le jeune maître avait aménagé un salon juste à côté de sa réserve de vins. Harry sourit à cette découverte, impressionné par tant de luxe, et Draco se positionna face à lui.

« Tu m'as dis que tu étais attiré par tout ce qui se rapprochait du cannibalisme, tu te souviens ? »

Harry se figea devant le regard gris intense et rajusta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez avant de hocher la tête. Puis, Draco lui attrapa les doigts avec douceur pour l'entraîner plus loin.  
Et derrière un rideau épais, son cœur s'emballa. Des cages de différentes tailles étaient entreposées le long d'un mur et, au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table chirurgicale immaculée. Elle sentait encore le désinfectant et il frémit à la vue de plusieurs objets de torture accrochés au mur. En particulier face aux couteaux de boucher à la lame tranchante.

Draco l'observa sans un mot, résistant à l'envie de le plaquer contre un mur pour le dévorer vivant.

« Tu... tu séquestres des gens... avant de les découper...et de les manger ? » demanda la voix vacillante de Harry.

Il manquait d'air. La sensation qu'il ressentait était étrange. Il était effrayé mais pourtant fasciné. C'était malsain, surréaliste, et bizarrement excitant. Il se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas normal.  
Draco lui sourit doucement et s'avança dans la pièce pour aller s'appuyer contre la table métallique.

« C'est exactement ça. Enfin, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'attraper un nouveau jouet. J'avoue que je suis un peu en manque. »

Harry le suivit des yeux, le vit croiser les bras, l'écouta parler, tout en laissant son imagination débordante inonder son esprit d'images obscènes. Des images de son ami en train de le mordre jusqu'au sang et de le caresser à des endroits de son corps encore vierges.

* * *

 **Septième jour.**

L'eau brûlante recouvrit son corps et il soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Le bref câlin de la veille ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Ça avait été juste un câlin pour se dire au revoir mais, pour Harry, c'était exceptionnel. Il était loin d'être tactile. D'ailleurs, il détestait être touché par des gens mais le corps de Draco tout contre le sien, et son odeur, avait déclenché chez lui l'envie insoupçonnée d'un contact plus que rapproché.  
Et il en voulait plus.

Il était maintenant certain d'avoir affaire à un vrai psychopathe, qui plus est cannibale. Ce cocktail délicieux ne cessait de lui picoter la peau, il ressentait un désir extrême. Extrêmement glauque.  
Et si Draco décidait de le séquestrer, lui aussi ? Et s'il le mangeait... ?  
Harry sentit son estomac se comprimer à cette pensée, puis des petites lumières s'allumèrent partout dans son crâne et il sut que c'était là l'un de ses plus gros fantasmes inavoués.

* * *

 **Onzième jour.**

Quelle attente insoutenable.  
C'est ce que s'était dit Draco tout au long des jours passés sans voir Harry. Il y eut tout de même un soir où ils s'étaient croisés mais ça ne comptait pas il n'avait vu le jeune homme que quelques minutes et il n'y avait eu aucune intimité. Autant dire que la frustration était grande. Surtout quand le jeune homme lui avait avoué, à demi mots, être fasciné par sa cave obscure.

Draco était en ébullition lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de Harry. Ce week-end là, son colocataire étant absent, celui-ci l'avait invité à passer la nuit chez lui.

« Désolé, c'est beaucoup moins luxueux que chez toi, » bredouilla Harry en s'avançant dans le salon.

Le blond balaya la pièce du regard, remarqua les affaires du colocataire -cet étranger qui l'embêtait déjà- et suivit son ami jusque dans la petite cuisine. En le voyant servir deux tasses de café, Draco profita de l'occasion pour passer derrière lui et se pencha vers sa nuque pour renifler son odeur alléchante. Harry se tendit en le sentant faire et se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre sa tasse nerveusement. Et Draco s'amusa de le voir fuir son regard.

« La prochaine fois, tu viens dormir chez moi. On fera une activité plus intéressante. »

Harry rougit violemment.

« Je voulais te demander, » dit-il, pour masquer sa nervosité. « Tu... manges... des hommes ? Ou des femmes ? »

Cette question excita le concerné et il sourit en coin.

« Les deux. J'aime varier les plaisirs. »

« Et... est-ce que tu couches avec eux, avant ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et il se rapprocha de lui pour caresser son bras du bout des doigts. Harry n'osa le regarder dans les yeux mais se sentit rougir à ce geste et à la chaleur émanant de son corps.

« Pas toujours. Je fais attention. Puis, la plupart ne me fait pas envie. » répondit-il simplement, rassurant quelque peu son ami.

Malgré tout, il ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie. Peut-être était-ce du passé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ces personnes qui avaient bénéficié des caresses, des baisers et des morsures de son fantasme vivant.

Draco le ressentit et dégagea les petites mèches sur son front pour y déposer ses lèvres. Harry cessa de respirer tout le temps que la bouche pâle du blond resta contre sa peau, c'est-à-dire plusieurs secondes beaucoup trop courtes. Il se dépêcha de reprendre une goulée d'air une fois qu'il se détacha de lui et loucha dans sa tasse de café chaud sans oser émettre un son.

* * *

 **Durant la nuit.**

Draco se tourna dans le lit double, incapable de fermer l'œil, et posa son regard sur le dos de Harry. Il pouvait le voir dans la pénombre. La courbe de son épaule et sa nuque dégagée lui mirent l'eau à la bouche, il tendit une main pour la poser contre une omoplate. Pour la caresser légèrement à travers le t-shirt. Comme s'il caressait un objet précieux, il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long du dos, de ce dos si appétissant.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait même pas son souffle, ce qui lui permit de continuer son exploration. Il glissa plus bas et effleura la peau douce d'une hanche saillante. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent considérablement et il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au bas du dos, frôler l'élastique du short, appuyer le long de la colonne vertébrale et s'enivrer de la chaleur de cette peau tendre.  
Ce fut érotique. Comme si ses doigts faisaient l'amour à sa peau avec tendresse. Parfois, il pressait un peu pour sentir les os sous la chair, pour être au plus près de lui sans oser vraiment le faire comme s'il avait peur de le briser.  
Et ce fut la première fois qu'il eut autant peur de lui-même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire s'il se laissait succomber à ses désirs. Il voulait le garder _en vie_ le plus longtemps possible même s'il savait que ses dents n'y résisteraient pas.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Je vous laisse patienter pour la suite~  
Laissez une review, ou je demande à Draco de vous enfermer dans sa cave et de vous dévorer vivant x')


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir/bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **| DESIRE ME |**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 _« Il porte son cœur épinglé à son sac à dos. Tout seul, il se transforme en pierre pendant qu'il retient sa respiration, à moitié mort. »_ The Bird and The Worm, de The Used.

 **Regrets.**

C'était un désir inexplicable. C'était corporel, il le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles qui remuait... qui demandait à sortir et à le consumer. C'était chaud, c'était vivant, et c'était perturbant.  
L'odeur de Draco n'avait plus quitté ses draps depuis cette nuit-là, et il était partout dans sa tête. Bien sûr, il avait senti ses doigts sur la peau brûlante de son dos. Bien sûr, il avait aimé ça. Mais il n'avait osé faire un seul mouvement, il était bêtement resté figé en priant pour que le jeune homme aille plus loin.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien eu de plus et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Harry soupira en s'appuyant contre le lavabo et analysa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait d'horribles cernes et sa peau, d'ordinaire un peu halée, avait pâli. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et ignora sa barbe de 3 jours il aurait le temps de se raser plus tard.  
Les jours étaient trop longs, dépourvus d'intérêt, car il ne faisait qu'attendre. La correspondance qu'il maintenait avec Draco l'aidait à tenir mais ne parvenait pas à étancher sa soif... ou sa faim.  
Il était littéralement obsédé par lui et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait même arrêté de vivre.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur ! »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son colocataire, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Merci, Ron, » marmonna-t-il. « Je suis du même avis. »

« Cool. Il y a une soirée mortelle qui s'annonce en centre-ville, ça te dit de m'accompagner ? »

« Ce soir ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant.

Ron eut un petit sourire amusé et s'avança pour recoiffer ses multiples cheveux roux.

« T'en fais pas, il y aura d'autres zombies, tu te fondras dans la masse ! »

…

…...

En entrant dans la boîte de nuit en compagnie de Ron, Harry retint un hurlement. Depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de leur immeuble, il avait su qu'il le regretterait. Là, il avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, de bousculer tout le monde et de se réfugier dans son lit, sous ses draps, pour fermer les yeux. Se laisser mourir pour ne plus voir personne.  
Ron l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer avec lui et éviter qu'il ne se perde dans la cohue. Il en avait l'habitude, il connaissait Harry depuis le lycée.

Une fois accoudés au bar, il se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu veux une bière ? »

Harry hocha la tête, le souffle court, et tenta de faire le tri dans ses idées. _Ok, calme-toi. Personne ne va venir te parler. Tu restes là, tu ne bouges plus, tu bloques ta respiration pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi et ça devrait bien se passer._

Un gars poussa un grand cri en se jetant sur Ron et manqua de lui déclencher une crise cardiaque.

« RON ! TU ES VENU ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se détourna, histoire de leur laisser de l'air. Il s'insurgeait mentalement. Peut-être était-il trop bête de vouloir tenter de sortir de sa coquille pour faire plaisir aux autres... Ce genre d'activité, de sortie, n'était pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir des gens, après tout.

Décidé à rester dans son coin et à méditer sur le sens de sa vie, il sirota sa bière en jetant un regard vague sur la piste de danse. Ron le délaissa rapidement pour aller danser et il fut soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas forcé à le suivre.

Se tortiller au milieu de la foule et respirer la transpiration et les effluves d'alcool, très peu pour lui.

...

La musique changea de ton et les lumières scintillèrent avec plus de vigueur. Les gens se mouvèrent avec plus de vivacité et Harry se retourna de peur d'en avoir mal à la tête. Il finit sa bière très vite car il n'avait que ça à faire et hésita entre filer aux toilettes ou sortir se griller une cigarette quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Puis, son corps se figea quand il croisa deux orbes grises et il se retint de s'effondrer comme ses jambes se transformèrent en plomb.

« Hé, je pensais pas te croiser ici, » s'exclama Draco, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de lâcher un rire nerveux.

« Moi non plus, j'pensais pas me trouver ici, » répondit-il.

Il l'observa s'accouder au bar pour commander une boisson et plus rien n'avait d'importance excepté son dos si joliment sculpté. Il avait envie de le caresser... c'était presque une nécessité.

« Tiens, » dit Draco, le sortant de son fantasme, en lui tendant un petit verre emplit d'un liquide ambré. « Pour nos retrouvailles. »

Harry l'attrapa sans se faire prier, touché de recevoir quelque chose venant de lui, même de l'alcool.  
Il détestait l'alcool, en vrai. Mais ce verre, il allait le déguster.

« Tu es venu seul ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Je suis venu avec un ami, mon colocataire. Il est sûrement en train de danser. »

Ils sirotèrent leur verre et chacun chercha l'autre du regard. Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa et ses pulsations s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge. C'était un peu psychédélique la façon dont les couleurs dansaient contre la peau pâle de Draco, se reflétaient dans le mercure des yeux, et dessinaient des fleurs difformes dans ses cheveux blancs.  
Hypnotisé, et grisé par l'alcool aussi, Harry tendit une main pour les toucher et retint son souffle quand il put sentir à quel point ils étaient soyeux.  
Draco posa son verre vide sur le bar avant d'attraper ses doigts entre les siens et ce simple geste réussit à faire frissonner le jeune homme. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement et le corps de Harry réagit bizarrement, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se réveillait dans son bas-ventre.

Puis, une multitude de pensées assaillirent son cerveau, juste pour l'embêter. S'il avait su que Draco serait là, il se serait sapé bien mieux que ça, il se serait rasé et il se serait même parfumé ! Il grogna intérieurement, maudissant sa malchance naturelle qu'il trimballait depuis l'enfance, et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Ron revint au bar juste au moment où Draco s'était consciencieusement rapproché de lui.

« Je te laisse quelques minutes et tu te fais déjà draguer, » dit le jeune homme en le poussant à l'épaule d'une façon un peu brusque.

Les paupières de Harry papillonnèrent, il reprit contact avec la réalité et rougit furtivement.

« C'est un ami, » se défendit-il.

Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste protecteur, et détailla l'individu de la tête aux pieds. Draco le foudroya du regard, ce qui fit frissonner le brun qui sentit son désir grimper. Il se rappela de son statut de cannibale, de prédateur, et le danger était presque palpable autour d'eux c'était excitant.

« Moi c'est Ron, » finit par dire son colocataire en tendant une main vers le blond.

Draco considéra cette main athlétique d'un mauvais œil puis tendit délicatement la sienne.

« Draco. »

La poignée de mains fut brève et Ron se commanda une autre bière, puis se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur la piste de danse les filles qui s'étaient frottées à lui, la façon qu'il avait eue de frôler quelques fesses. Harry eut envie de le repousser plusieurs fois, il n'en avait rien à faire de ces histoires écœurantes !

* * *

 **Envie.**

Draco observa froidement les moindres faits et gestes du rouquin sa main autour de l'épaule de Harry, sa bouche un peu trop proche de son oreille, son torse collé à son bras, et les regards suspicieux qu'il lui lançait.

Heureusement qu'il pouvait aisément se contrôler et étouffer ses émotions ou Ron aurait eu la mâchoire défoncée en moins de deux. Il esquissa un bref sourire en imaginant son corps ouvert en deux, créant une fontaine de sang dans laquelle il prendrait plaisir à y tremper quelques morceaux juteux de sa cervelle.

« J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, » soupira Harry, une fois débarrassé de son ami. « Désolé. »

Il avait suivi des yeux l'ami en question en disant cela, et Draco fut envoûté par le reflet dansant des lumières dans les jolis iris verts. Et quand les yeux se reposèrent sur lui, quelques secondes après, il sentit des picotements dans la peau de ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas des lunettes, d'habitude ? »

Harry sourit à cette question et Draco se surprit à penser qu'il était particulièrement craquant. La petite barbe qui lui grignotait les joues le rendait plus attirant, d'une certaine manière.

« J'ai mis des lentilles, » déclara le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur les doigts de Draco qui s'étaient mis à triturer les boutons de sa chemise. « Et toi, tu as changé de parfum ? »

Cette question le surprit et il pouffa de rire en entrouvrant un pan de sa chemise. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bas-ventre, juste au dessus de la ceinture, et sentit Harry se tendre.

« Tu as le nez fin, » émit Draco, amusé, en caressant le petit chemin de poils qui menait au nombril.

Harry déglutit, réfléchissant très vite à ce qu'il convenait de faire dans l'immédiat, mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps il plongea son nez dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

« C'est mon parfum de chasse, » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Un gros frisson remonta dans son dos et il se mit à trembler. Puis, ses muscles se liquéfièrent quand les dents de Draco mordirent son lobe et son bas-ventre se mit à chauffer, là où les doigts le caressaient encore.

« Tu viens ? »

…

…...

Harry avait suivi Draco jusque dans sa voiture sans hésiter, comme s'ils allaient simplement faire une virée nocturne, conduire à l'aveugle puis écouter de la musique tout en discutant et en profitant de la chaleur de l'habitacle. Pourtant, quand le véhicule se gara à l'orée d'un bois, le long d'une route déserte, Harry commença à paniquer.

Il paniquait toujours très vite, le monde extérieur était dangereux, mais là... le danger qu'il ressentit quand les yeux gris clair de son ami se posèrent sur lui fut bien plus accentué. Comme d'habitude, son corps se changea en pierre et il ne fit aucun mouvement quand la main de Draco vint se perdre dans sa chevelure folle.

« _J'ai un fantasme, celui de me faire couper._ »

Harry écarquilla les yeux à ce murmure. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus.

« C'est aussi le mien, » souffla Draco. « On est fait pour s'entendre, non ? »

Il ne voulait pas se dégonfler, ce fantasme était bien réel, mais la peau de son visage vira au blanc quand le jeune homme lui présenta un couteau. De son autre main, il lui caressait la nuque pour l'encourager mais Harry ne sut quoi faire. Son souffle s'était coupé, il peinait à réfléchir.

La musique de la radio paraissait beaucoup plus lointaine et, à l'opposé, il pouvait sentir les vibrations du moteur avec plus d'intensité. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner tandis qu'il observait Draco lui saisir le poignet pour remonter sa manche jusqu'au coude, dévoilant ses multiples scarifications, et il frissonna quand les longs doigts fins glissèrent comme du velours le long de son avant-bras.

Ensuite, Draco remplaça ses doigts par la pointe de son couteau et Harry se laissa faire, soudain envahi par un sentiment étrange. C'était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, en matière de défense, que de se déconnecter de la réalité.  
Et il vit la scène sous une autre perspective. Depuis le toit de la voiture, il observa le couteau s'enfoncer dans sa chair, dessiner une ligne le long de son bras, une ligne qui laissa lentement couler son sang.  
Draco se pencha alors pour le lécher et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur. Comme un vampire, il s'abreuva de son sang et Harry resta un instant en transe avant de revenir à lui. Quand Draco se redressa, les lèvres écarlates, il rougit bêtement et frémit vivement lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réagit lorsqu'il l'avait planté mais au contact des lèvres du cannibale, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une légère plainte.  
Le goût de son sang emplit sa bouche et la langue de Draco se glissa entre ses dents. Il plissa les yeux, s'évertua à répondre au baiser, en vain, puis posa ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme comme celui-ci se rapprochait encore.  
Il avait peur de le repousser, peur qu'il le prenne pour un nul, mais il avait surtout peur de le laisser aller trop loin. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Cette soirée n'était pas idéale et il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour se laisser faire. De plus, il n'avait aucune expérience et il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir faire partie de son tableau de chasse...

« Draco, » gémit Harry quand les dents du blond vinrent mordiller son cou.

L'interpellé se redressa. Ses yeux étaient humides, son souffle était court... Il était canon, pensa Harry, mais il le poussa tout doucement.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé tenter par ton odeur, » murmura Draco en se reculant.

Le cœur battant comme un fou, Harry fut soulagé qu'il ne s'énerve pas et défroissa sa chemise d'un geste tremblant. Son avant-bras le brûlait légèrement, des petites perles de sang sortaient de la plaie. Il sursauta quand Draco lui attrapa le poignet pour panser sa plaie et remarqua la boîte à gants pleine de pansements, songeant qu'il devait être habitué à faire ça. Cette pensée l'attrista et il se laissa faire, perdant son regard sur la peau blanche et tellement parfaite de son ami, ses cheveux pâles et ses jolies lèvres encore rougies.

« Je te ramène chez toi ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'appuya contre la portière tandis que la voiture redémarrait. Son ventre se contracta à la forte culpabilité qui enfla en lui. Il se sentait lâche de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire et il le voulait tellement... mais cette peur maladive l'en empêchait.

…

Quand Draco se gara devant l'immeuble de son appartement, Harry se figea sur son siège. Il aperçut de la lumière à une des fenêtres et se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir cette soirée avec Ron, sûrement accompagné par des ami(e)s. Il se tourna vers son chauffeur, tranquillement accoudé au volant, et frissonna en croisant ses beaux yeux.

« Je veux aller chez toi, » murmura-t-il, surpris par sa propre témérité.

Draco sourit doucement avant de tourner le volant et de mettre son clignoteur. Harry se renfrogna dans son siège et sourit aussi, impatient de passer une autre nuit avec lui tout en sachant qu'elle serait plus intense que la dernière fois.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis, ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir x)  
Bonne soirée/journée à vous ~


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour et bonne année 2018 :)  
J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de meurtres dans votre quotidien. Moi j'essaye de minimiser les dégâts.. il ne faudrait pas que mon congélateur déborde, surtout que j'ai été surprise par une panne de courant il y a peu et c'était un peu la galère x')  
Bref, je vous offre la suite de mon histoire ! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **| DESIRE ME |**

 **Chapitre 3.**

 _« Le gouffre de tes yeux, plein d'horribles pensées,  
Exhale le vertige, et les danseurs prudents  
Ne contempleront pas sans d'amères nausées  
Le sourire éternel de tes trente-deux dents. »  
_Extrait du poème « Danse macabre » de Charles Baudelaire.

 **Cœur palpitant.**

Inspirer. Expirer. _Ne pas paniquer._

« Entre, fais comme chez toi. »

Harry veilla à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer, pour ne pas chanceler, luttant contre son corps pour le dérider mais la peur était tenace. La porte d'entrée se referma dans son dos et il leva la tête vers les grands escaliers menant à l'étage. Il avait l'impression étrange que l'atmosphère des lieux avait changé, elle était plus oppressante ce soir, plus dangereuse. Le manoir semblait aussi plus grand que la dernière fois et plus obscur, et les frissons qui remontèrent du bout de ses doigts témoignèrent d'une envie mêlée de terreur. Que lui réservait Draco ?

Il revint à lui quand le jeune homme en question posa ses clés sur la commode dans l'entrée, le bruit lui résonnant un moment dans les oreilles.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, esquissa un sourire, toujours planté devant la porte. Draco l'observa quelques secondes à travers le gris de ses yeux avant de se détourner pour monter les escaliers.  
La salle de bains se trouvait donc à l'étage, nota Harry.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le long couloir qui menait, il le savait, au salon, puis à la cuisine et à la salle à manger. Enfin, son corps se détendit et il commença à avancer dans le labyrinthe de portes. Il en ouvrit une, puis une autre, pour découvrir et étudier les moindres recoins, tenter de s'approprier les lieux autant que possible. Le débarras, les toilettes, un bureau...

Il passa ensuite à l'étage, s'arrêta devant une porte close derrière laquelle il entendait de l'eau couler et il déglutit en imaginant Draco sous la douche. Bien que tenté d'ouvrir pour se rincer l'œil, il continua son exploration et découvrit une chambre à l'ambiance tamisée. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était la chambre de Draco, songea que le nombre de chambres devait dépasser la dizaine avant de sursauter quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean.

Il décrocha à la hâte.

« Allô Ron ? »

« Mec, t'es passé où ?! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

Harry grimaça en entendant des éclats de rire derrière son ami et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à une horloge murale pour constater qu'il était presque trois heures.

« T'en fais pas, je rentrerai bientôt, ne m'attends pas. »

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Ron de répliquer et frémit quand un corps se pressa dans son dos. Aussitôt, les poils de sa nuque se dressèrent et il étouffa un glapissement au fond de sa gorge.  
Draco passa ses mains avec force sur son torse et sur son ventre, son nez enfouit dans sa nuque, humant son odeur avec envie.

« Tu ne diras à personne où je vis, hm ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts, tendu à l'extrême et secoua la tête. Une main remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et l'autre descendit en ligne droite jusqu'à sa ceinture.

« Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance, » susurra Draco en grattant la boucle.

« Moi aussi, » répondit la voix étranglée de Harry tandis que ses doigts se pressaient contre ses jugulaires – et Harry tourna presque de l'œil à cette sensation exquise -. « Je...le veux. »

Draco le relâcha enfin et le tourna face à lui, amusé par ses joues rougies et ses yeux humides. Il tremblait presque et son regard traîna sur le corps fumant sous les vêtements de soie, les cheveux blonds mouillés tout en évitant de croiser ses yeux perçants.

« Tu peux te doucher, si tu veux, je vais préparer la chambre. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et Harry reprit son souffle.

* * *

 **Sueurs froides.**

En entrant sous la douche, Harry tremblait. Son cœur menaçait de lui exploser la poitrine, sa respiration était rapide et son corps réagissait bizarrement. Heureusement, Draco n'avait pas vu sa mini-érection ! En plus, il avait même un peu mouillé son caleçon ! C'était la honte d'être autant excité pour si peu.  
Il se dépêcha de se laver, de gratter sa peau impure, d'enlever toute souillure de son âme en espérant réapparaître devant Draco avec dignité, même s'il devait se faire saigner pour retirer toute trace suspecte. Car il savait que Draco pouvait sentir l'étrangeté, il pouvait déceler les péchés de son être car ceux-ci étaient incrustés dans sa peau. Cette peau hideuse qui transpirait l'imperfection.  
Alors que la peau blanche immaculée de son hôte respirait la grandeur.

Il gratta et gratta encore avec une brosse dure, lava ses cheveux deux ou trois fois, passa de l'eau froide entre ses jambes et se savonna de façon répétitive, n'omettant aucun pli.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine en verre, il s'écroula sur sa serviette et haleta comme un forcené. Il en appela à une force invisible pour le remettre sur pieds et se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il enfila ensuite un pyjama offert par son hôte - avec le parfum de son hôte -, et s'observa dans le miroir. Encore ce visage à faire peur... Peut-être devrait-il envisager un jour une greffe de peau ? Là où la peau était fine, autour des yeux et dans le creux des joues...

Il hésita avant de remettre ses lentilles, ne sachant pas s'il préférait voir ou ne pas voir.

Il sortit de la salle de bains comme si de rien était, ou presque, et arpenta le couloir pour se diriger vers la chambre. Chaque fois que ses pieds nus embrassaient le carrelage froid, il retenait un soupir.  
Le pyjama-short sentait terriblement bon et il était doux contre son corps, il se sentait bien... Si Draco voulait qu'il se sente bien, peut-être ne lui ferait-il aucun mal ce soir ?  
En atteignant la porte, il manqua de tomber en arrière quand ce dernier surgit. Il sembla tout aussi surpris que lui.

« J'allais aller voir si tu avais besoin d'aide, » émit-il, souriant en le regardant de haut en bas. « Ce pyjama te va bien. »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Merci... et désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis... je... l'eau chaude m'a fait du bien. »

Les doigts fins de Draco attrapèrent tendrement les siens et il se demanda vivement si son apparence était convenable. Le pyjama en soie noire de Draco était magnifique, mais tout était magnifique sur lui.  
Il se laissa guider dans la chambre, nota la veilleuse dans un coin de mur – Draco avait-il peur du noir ? - et s'installa sur le bord du lit comme il l'y entraîna.

« Tiens. »

Harry cilla en acceptant le verre de vin rouge que lui tendit le jeune homme et l'observa boire une gorgée du sien en s'asseyant près de lui. Il ne put détacher son regard du haut de son pyjama qui bâillait et laissait voir un bout de son torse blanc. Son cœur battant dans ses tempes, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but lentement...

Le vin coula dans sa gorge, doux et amère, réveilla ses papilles et ses neurones s'affolèrent. Draco débarrassa les verres vides puis se positionna face à lui. La tête de Harry chancelait, il se passa une main sur le front, tenta de se lécher les lèvres sans succès car sa langue était engourdie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné... ? » demanda sa voix d'un ton faible.

Draco s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, accrochant son regard légèrement vitreux.

« T'en fais pas, je voulais juste que tu te détendes. Tu me semblais fort agité, la peur émanait tellement de toi que j'aurais pu la toucher... Et si j'avais pu la manger, je l'aurais fait. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que racontait-il ? Tout était flou, et une sorte d'euphorie le gagna il se mit à ricaner.  
« Oui, oui, j'en doute pas. T'es pas cannibale pour rien ! »

Draco se releva, esquissa un sourire, et le regarda s'allonger lentement sur les draps. Ses muscles étaient en train de se ramollir, bientôt ses pensées seraient embrouillées...

Avec envie, il laissa traîner son regard sur l'élastique du short, sur le nombril à peine caché et sur le pli à l'entrejambe qui laissait deviner les contours de ses parties intimes. En voyant son invité fermer les yeux et respirer un peu plus bas, il grimpa félinement au dessus de lui, sans le toucher, pour l'observer et ressentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Tu vas pas me violer...? »

Le maître des lieux cilla à cette question et plongea son regard dans celui entrouvert de Harry. S'il avait été conçu comme les _autres_ , il en aurait rougi.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais violé personne. »

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne continue :

« Je vais attendre que l'effet se dissipe avant de t'embrasser. »

« Embrasse-moi, » souffla Harry.

L'émeraude de ses yeux était ardent, Draco hésita un quart de seconde avant de se pencher et Harry tendit doucement le museau pour que leurs lèvres se touchent et s'entremêlent. Draco ferma les yeux pour apprécier le baiser chaste, passa furtivement la pointe de sa langue et mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se redresser.

L'image de son ami complètement offert, sans force aucune, lui mit l'eau à la bouche mais il garda son sang froid.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. »

* * *

 **Peaux brûlantes.**

Draco ne sut pas depuis combien de temps il resta là, à embrasser cette bouche innocente – ou devait-il dire vierge ? -, jetant parfois un regard sur le visage serein, croisant parfois les iris verts, et goûtant parfois la saveur sucrée de sa langue. Cette langue qui n'avait jamais léché de substances douteuses, il le savait.

Cette supposition l'enflamma et il serra les dents. Harry se crispa sous lui, poussant un jappement. L'effet se dissipait...

« Désolé, » répondit Draco en se redressant, pas désolé du tout.

Il vit le sang recouvrir la langue, inonder la bouche, laissa des frissons de plaisir remonter dans son dos, et se pencha à nouveau pour renifler. Il connaissait fort bien cette odeur cuivrée, mais elle l'électrisait toujours autant.

Avec délice, il entendit Harry avaler et ça le fit vriller d'un geste vif, il saisit les poignets du jeune homme pour les placer au dessus de sa tête et le bloqua avec ses jambes sous lui avant de fondre sur sa bouche entrouverte. Sa langue s'y enfonça sans plus aucune douceur et le sang piqua ses papilles tandis que Harry râlait, tentant de se tortiller. Non, il n'avait jamais violé personne... Mais, de toute façon, ce n'était pas sexuel. C'était rarement sexuel. C'était sa bouche et sa langue qui dominaient tout chez lui, c'était sa plus belle arme, celle avec laquelle il aimait tuer ou dépecer.

Harry grommela entre leurs lèvres, serra les poings, gesticula avec lenteur et inconfort.

« Je veux te goûter, » murmura Draco en desserrant un peu la pression. « Je veux te dépecer avec ma langue. » ( ***** )

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il goûtait de cette façon ou qu'il avait un contact rapproché avec un autre, mais il prenait plus de plaisir que d'habitude à se presser contre un corps. Il aimait le sentir chauffer contre le sien, il aimait la douceur des lèvres contre les siennes, était tenté par ce qu'il se trouvait sous la ceinture comme s'il y avait là un trésor. Jamais encore quelqu'un était resté vivant aussi longtemps en sa compagnie, surtout dans son lit.

« Laisse-moi manger ton innocence, » continua-t-il d'une voix suave, tremblant presque de désir. « Elle me donne faim. » ( ****** )

Avec une surprise non dissimulée – car il ne put s'empêcher un gémissement -, il sentit Harry se détendre et tendre sa langue pleine de sang pour lui lécher les lèvres, les empourprant davantage. Un hoquet manqua de l'étrangler quand son entrejambe se réveilla et il happa cette langue juteuse pour la sucer, plantant ses ongles dans les fins poignets.

Son corps épousa lentement celui brûlant sous lui et ses veines s'embrasèrent lorsqu'il rencontra son excitation dure comme la pierre au niveau de son bassin.

« Mange ce qu'il en reste, » répondit Harry d'une petite voix, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. « Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que tu le penses. »

Draco pouffa de rire, levant la tête pour croiser ses yeux. « Oh si, tu l'es. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse en retour et se mit à scruter la moindre parcelle de peau du visage de son amant, cherchant la plus petite imperfection sans en trouver aucune. Il relâcha ensuite les poignets en constatant que les poings devenaient rouges et soupira de plaisir quand les mains enfin libérées vinrent se perdre dans son dos.

« Harry, » souffla-t-il en descendant sa bouche dans son cou.

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge, il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire une déclaration. Alors, pourquoi en avait-il envie ? Car Harry le décontenançait... et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Mais le concerné n'en avait aucune idée. Il se frottait sensuellement contre lui, passait ses mains sous le haut de Draco pour caresser la peau bouillante de son dos, tout en le regardant à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

Il réfléchit à la solution la plus rationnelle, celle qui le maintiendrait en vie et hors de danger, pendant qu'il embrassait le cou et la mâchoire de cet être hors du commun.

 _Je vais le tuer... Le tuer et le découper sa chair sera tendre, mais avant je lécherai son corps entier et j'embrasserai ses lèvres en l'écoutant mourir. Ensuite, je pourrai prendre un bain avec son sang collant en compagnie de son cadavre éviscéré..._

Pourtant, le corps soumis de son ami le déconcentra – et ça, c'était une première – et il se reprit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, presque amoureusement. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et la respiration de Harry se fit plus hachée, ses lèvres tremblant contre celles de Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de poser une question, la voix basse :

« Tu as déjà eu un orgasme ? »

« O-Oui, » répondit Harry d'un ton peu assuré en fuyant son regard. « Une seule fois. »

Draco perçut la honte dans sa voix et sourit doucement en penchant la tête, attendant la suite.  
Les doigts du jeune homme se serrèrent dans son dos et il osa le regarder du coin de l'œil, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Quand un garçon de mon lycée m'a plaqué au sol pour m'étrangler. »

Les yeux d'argent de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise de la révélation.

« J'avais flashé sur lui et il l'avait su... Il a attendu qu'on soit seuls pour me faire peur, mais j'ai ressenti... un plaisir immense, » continua Harry dans un rire nerveux. « Finalement, c'est lui qui a eu peur. »

C'était exactement le genre d'histoire qui éveillait le désir chez Draco. Harry venait de monter d'un cran dans son estime, sa position de proie aussi.

« Tu aimes donc te faire étrangler. Il me semblait bien avoir perçu quelque chose tout à l'heure. » dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

« J-je suis désolé, » bredouilla son ami, le visage maintenant pourpre. « C'est dégoûtant. »

Draco secoua la tête, effaça la grimace sur les lèvres vermeilles en y passant le pouce, et approcha son nez du sien.

« Non, je trouve ça délicieux. Il ne faut pas avoir honte de son corps et de ce qu'il exprime. »

Malgré ces belles paroles, Harry se maudissait de n'avoir pas pu contrôler ses pulsions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était indigne d'être son ami ou pire, son amant. S'il se mettait à réagir de manière aussi forte, il allait définitivement passer pour un faible alors que Draco était quelqu'un de puissant et il n'était pas sûr que les opposés s'attirent. Cependant, il était complètement et irrésistiblement attiré par lui et, au fond de lui, il désirait mesurer cette puissance... Comment était Draco lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un ? Avec quelle hargne se battait-il et parvenait-il à ses fins ?

Des fantasmes commencèrent à emplir sa tête tandis que les dents de son partenaire s'acharnaient sur ses lèvres, que les mains pressaient son torse avec ardeur, puis, sans prévenir, celui-ci attrapa son cou et serra. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le vert incandescent de ceux de Harry qui, le souffle coupé, ne parvenait à émettre aucun son. Il avait instinctivement passé ses mains autour de ses poignets pour le repousser mais Draco put sentir le désir gonfler sous lui. C'était étrange et foutrement bandant d'apercevoir cette lueur de plaisir dans le regard, de voir la bouche béante et sanglante se contracter, et il serra encore pour écouter le grondement sourd des cordes vocales.

Au bout d'un moment, il le relâcha et Harry toussa un peu, tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais Draco reprit sa gorge dans une main en souriant.

« Alors, ça te fait toujours autant d'effet ? »

De son autre main, il descendit pour s'emparer de son désir palpitant à travers le short. Le tissu humide l'excita et il serra des deux côtés Harry hoqueta, grimaçant en sentant ces deux points sensibles être à ce point sollicités. Il sentit la chaleur le consumer, poussa un gémissement plaintif quand les doigts de Draco amorcèrent un va-et-vient, serrèrent d'avantage sa gorge, et l'orgasme le foudroya avec violence.

Fier de lui, le jeune maître des lieux le relâcha enfin et contempla son corps tremblant et transpirant comme un objet précieux. Harry haletait, le regard humide et les joues rouges, de la bave lui coulant sur le menton, et le regardait sans le voir. Il semblait nager en plein rêve...

« Oh Harry, » chuchota Draco, admiratif. « Tu n'as pas fini d'expérimenter de nouvelles sensations avec moi... Si tu le désires. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui... »

 _A suivre..._

* * *

( ***** ) C'est joli non ? x) ça vient de la chanson "Desire" de Meg Myers, je trouvais qu'elle sonnait bien pour mon histoire x'))  
( ****** ) Et celle là, c'est de moi avec une certaine personne avant de la dévorer vivante (ou presque haha)  
Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci à celles et ceux qui mettront une review, je vous aime ~  
Puis, pour les curieux, la chair des filles est beaucoup plus tendre que celle des mecs, voilà voilà :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/bonsoir :)  
Je me remet enfin à écrire la suite de cette histoire et je peux m'y consacrer à fond ! Donc, je serai plus régulière !  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu chaud en l'écrivant et je prie pour qu'il en soit de même pour vous x)

Merci à ma **Mello** qui m'inspire encore et toujours ! Je vous invite à aller lire **Killing Stalking 2,** une ff riche en émotions ;)

* * *

 **| DESIRE ME |**

 **Chapitre 4.**

« _This isn't cannibalism. It's only cannibalism if we're equals._ » Hannibal.

 **Trouble.**

La nuit était floue autour de lui, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait la bouche sèche et l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Il n'arrivait presque pas à bouger et luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, apercevant une faible lueur sous ses paupières mi-closes.. une lueur fantomatique, vaporeuse. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, il avait beau tenter de se rappeler où il était, qui il était, tout lui échappait. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir, que le danger n'était pas loin, et que quelqu'un l'observait avec délectation.

Assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil, le visage neutre, Draco observait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes à la lumière d'un candélabre, une jambe par dessus l'autre et une cigarette entre les doigts. Il aimait ça, regarder sa proie tenter de garder pied dans la réalité, l'entendre gémir tout en se tortillant dans ses draps... Il aurait pu rester là pendant des heures, à fumer et à imaginer plusieurs façons de le torturer, mais il finit par écraser sa clope dans un cendrier avant de s'avancer vers le lit. Harry avait les yeux clos mais se débattait toujours contre la drogue, son front était en sueur, son corps à moitié nu tremblait, alors Draco posa une main contre sa joue.

« Harry, » appela-t-il. « Harry ! »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit deux secondes les yeux et Draco lança un regard vers sa table de chevet, réfléchissant. Il voulait le manger, peut-être devait-il en finir maintenant ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de le tuer. C'était contradictoire, mais il avait envie de jouer encore un peu avec lui... Puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un à même de tolérer sa nature. Toujours en pleine réflexion, il tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir pour attraper son couteau avant de le passer tendrement contre la gorge du garçon. Ses jugulaires palpitaient à un rythme effréné et Draco eut un bref sursaut en le voyant haleter à ce point.

« Harry ! » appela-t-il encore, mais le jeune homme ne réagissait toujours pas.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit glisser la lame contre la peau. Autant en finir, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à mi-parcourt, regardant l'entaille se mettre à saigner avec délice contre ses doigts. Son regard remonta sur le visage blême de Harry qui gémissait toujours et il poussa un long soupir.

« Putain. »

Posant son couteau sur les draps, il attrapa les bras de son _ami_ pour le traîner hors du lit, grimaçant à son poids – il avait cru qu'il pesait moins que ça -, et fit glisser son corps sur le sol. Harry était dans les vapes mais il le sentit remuer ; ses bras se tendirent vers lui comme s'il cherchait à s'accrocher et Draco rencontra son regard empreint de panique. Il continua de le traîner en ignorant ses mains tremblantes qui tentèrent d'agripper son haut et l'amena dans la salle de bains, devant la cuvette des chiottes. Sans tendresse aucune, il repoussa ses mains et l'observa gémir pitoyablement en se tenant à la cuvette.

« Fais-toi vomir. » ordonna-t-il.

Harry leva la tête vers lui sans comprendre, tremblant et haletant comme un fou, et Draco serra les dents, priant pour qu'il obéisse. Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse à sa place.

« Si tu le fais pas, je te tue, » crut-il bon de prévenir. « Et je te jette directement à la poubelle. »

C'était une insulte, une humiliation, venant de la part d'un cannibale. Il vit les traits de Harry se déformer : il avait compris. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand il plongea un doigt dans sa gorge et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes avant qu'il ne réussisse à dégobiller. Draco se détourna et partit ouvrir l'eau de la douche pendant que Harry toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, le maudissant de lui compliquer la vie, se maudissant de l'avoir amené chez lui et de ne pas l'avoir tué directement. Il revint vers lui dès qu'il eut fini, actionna la chasse d'eau, et tira un de ses bras.

« Viens. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se remettre et le suivit, d'une démarche bancale, jusqu'à la douche. Draco le fit entrer sous l'eau froide et il glapit avec douleur, tentant d'éviter le jet mais son hôte le lui dirigea en pleine figure. Les traces de vomi et de sang se mélangèrent avec l'eau dans le siphon, le corps légèrement hâlé de Harry ne cessant de frémir devant le regard neutre – et passablement agacé – de Draco. Il le débarbouilla un maximum sans se soucier de son bien-être avant de le recouvrir d'une large serviette de bain pour le sécher vigoureusement. Plusieurs fois, Harry menaça de s'écrouler mais Draco veilla à le maintenir sur pieds, l'obligeant à se tenir au lavabo. Il ne toucha pas au caleçon et se redressa en finissant d'essuyer les jambes tremblantes.

« Bouge pas. » dit-il.

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce à travers ses yeux embués avant de les poser sur le miroir face à lui. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui barraient la vue à moitié mais il n'eut pas la force de les recoiffer et tenta de reconnaître son visage, en vain. Il avisa alors l'entaille à son cou avec surprise et y porta doucement les doigts avant de sursauter à la réapparition de son ami, reculant d'instinct.

« N'y touche pas. »

Le ton de sa voix était implacable. Harry eut une brusque envie de pleurer en l'observant ouvrir sa trousse de soins, mais il n'en fit rien. L'antiseptique et la compresse qu'appliqua Draco sur sa plaie le fit grimacer, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander, à mi-voix :

« Tu voulais me tuer ? »

Il vit un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres pâles et avala sa salive. Il aurait pu mourir sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait échappé belle. Draco soupira en finissant son pansement.

« Tu devrais rester chez moi le temps que ça cicatrise, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry cilla à cette question et, face au regard gris intense, sut qu'il devait répondre par l'affirmative. Il déglutit et hocha la tête, n'osant protester, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Son hôte ne fit même pas un mouvement pour le retenir, il se sentit ridiculement petit et faible à ses pieds... à moitié nu, la peau humide et les yeux troubles.

* * *

 **Obscurité.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il était près de quatorze heures ; il le lut sur le radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Le goût du sang imprégnait sa bouche pâteuse, il avait la lèvre inférieure légèrement gonflée et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient brouillés dans son esprit mais il se souvenait parfaitement avoir été drogué. Un peu engourdi, il se tourna sur le côté et sa main tâtonna sur les draps mais il ne rencontra rien ni personne. Quand il finit par se redresser, il se rendit compte qu'il portait un pyjama en soie. Draco devait s'être occupé de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne savait pas si cette idée devait le rassurer ou le terrifier. Mais, le plus important était qu'il était vivant.

Le manoir était silencieux, et sombre. Tous les rideaux avaient été tirés, parfois un fin rayon de soleil passait timidement dans une pièce ou un couloir mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il chercha son hôte partout sans jamais le trouver, n'osant pas aller vérifier à la cave, et remonta à la salle de bains pour se laver le visage. Il enleva ses lentilles abîmées et se rinça les yeux en soupirant de douleur, puis se rinça la bouche pour se débarrasser du goût âcre de sang qui s'était incrusté entre ses dents.

Une fois qu'il fut à peu près débarbouillé, il enfila ses vêtements – un jean, un caleçon et un sweat – posés et pliés impeccablement sur une chaise. Ses lunettes avaient même été posées près d'un lavabo et il se figea en essayant de comprendre comment elles avaient atterri là...

Il n'avait pas de sac, tout ce qu'il avait emporté avec lui était dans ses poches ; sa carte bancaire, son téléphone, de la monnaie, des chewing-gums et ses clés. Il avait mis des lentilles et avait laissé ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet à son appartement, à côté de son roman. Son cœur s'emballa.

Quand et comment Draco les avait-il récupérées ? Cette question intérieure le fit suffoquer et il se mit à fouiller ses poches mais il n'y trouva rien ; elles étaient totalement vides. Pas de clés, pas de carte ni de téléphone. Alors, il fouilla la pièce, les tiroirs, les couloirs, en sentant la panique grimper et grimper encore dans son corps frêle et dépourvu de force. Dans la chambre, il ne trouva que son paquet de chewing-gums posé sur... un bout de papier. Fébrile, il le déplia pour le lire à travers ses lunettes - qu'il avait tout de même pris la peine de chausser -.

 _« Bonjour, Harry._

 _J'espère que tu vas mieux. J'ai préparé tes vêtements dans la salle de bains, tu peux utiliser tous les savons et gels douche que tu veux, mais pas touche aux produits de toilette. Il y a ton déjeuner dans le micro-ondes et du café dans la cafetière. Fais comme chez toi, mais pas trop._

 _Tu remarqueras que j'ai subtilisé tes affaires et que la porte d'entrée est verrouillée. Si j'étais toi, je ne chercherais pas à fuir ; ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas. De toute façon, je rentre ce soir, donc ne fais pas l'idiot._

 _Passe une bonne journée,  
Draco Malfoy. »_

Harry sentit son sang pulser dans ses tempes en finissant de lire la lettre et la laissa tomber à ses pieds – nus – pour se rendre immédiatement à l'entrée. Il fallait qu'il vérifie ! Il ne pouvait pas s'être fait piéger comme un rat, il ne croyait pas Draco capable de l'enfermer... C'était juste inimaginable, c'était juste... vrai. La grande porte en bois massif ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand il tenta de l'ouvrir. Cette réalité l'oppressa et la peur le prit sauvagement à la gorge.

« Merde, » geignit-il. « Merde, merde.. »

Il arpenta ensuite les couloirs pour s'attaquer aux fenêtres, mais toutes restèrent hermétiquement closes. De plus, Draco avait pris soin d'y fixer quelques planches en bois pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la vitre, d'où les quelques rares rayons de soleil. Harry sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules à la cinquième fenêtre barricadée et se laissa tomber contre la table de la salle à manger, le souffle saccadé. Il était pris au piège ! Il se sentit stupide ; après tout, il l'avait bien cherché, c'était lui qui avait voulu rencontrer un psychopathe, c'était lui qui avait désiré – et désirait encore – se faire dévorer par un cannibale. Draco n'avait fait que suivre son instinct de prédateur et s'en prenait à lui avec aisance, car il était clairement la proie la plus facile. Peut-être même s'était-il moqué de lui, peut-être avait-il joué avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Et il le nourrissait, prenait soin de lui, pour qu'il ait meilleur goût en bouche... Tout faisait sens.

Ses lunettes glissèrent légèrement sur son nez et il observa les murs parsemés de tableaux représentant les ancêtres Malfoy ; ils avaient un air assez effrayant, et il finit par détourner les yeux tant il eut l'impression qu'ils l'observaient aussi. Lentement, il se redressa, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de dissiper l'angoisse pour se concentrer. Sa vision lui joua des tours, matérialisant des ombres autour de lui, et il recula jusqu'à un mur. Sa tête tournait, il crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil et se souvint qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, et qu'un déjeuner l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il traîna des pieds jusque là, sentant les tapis, le parquet, et le carrelage froid sous ses orteils. Machinalement, il appuya sur un interrupteur mais rien ne se produisit.

« Sérieux ? » marmonna-t-il.

Son corps le porta jusqu'aux armoires de la cuisine sombre, sa vision précaire ne lui permettant pas d'y voir aisément, et il tâtonna pour trouver le micro-ondes. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre l'assiette remplie, se chercha une fourchette et un couteau, puis repartit dans la salle à manger. Cette pièce était un peu plus éclairée mais il eut du mal à discerner la nourriture que Draco lui avait préparée. Il fronça le nez en reconnaissant la texture, et l'odeur, de la viande et son estomac se contracta ; il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas du bœuf. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était obligé de manger cru, étant donné que l'électricité avait été coupée, et engloutit la première bouchée avec effort.

La viande avait été parfaitement cuisinée, mais elle était froide... et ce n'était clairement pas un animal qu'il mangeait. Harry sentit des frissons le secouer mais il continua son repas ; il avait terriblement besoin de forces s'il voulait s'échapper de ce manoir, s'il voulait se battre...

Avalant un morceau de viande récalcitrant, il s'imagina le retour du jeune Malfoy, réfléchissant à la façon de l'affronter ou de le fuir. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait ça, alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien la veille, alors qu'il l'acceptait comme il était, qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne sur ses crimes... sur sa cave.

Harry releva la tête brusquement et abandonna son assiette, quittant la pièce. Il se frotta la bouche, certain qu'il pourrait trouver de quoi se défendre dans cette cave... ou de quoi s'enfuir. Mais malheureusement, la porte menant au sous-sol avait été fermée avec un gros cadenas. Il cracha une insulte et s'appuya contre la porte, se prenant la tête dans les mains, au bord de l'implosion. _Je te déteste..._

* * *

 **Étincelle.**

Le soleil traversa le ciel au fil des heures, plongeant peu à peu le manoir dans une obscurité toujours plus noire et oppressante. Harry attendait - il ne pouvait faire que ça - dans le hall d'entrée, replié sur lui-même près d'une grande pendule qui rendait l'attente de plus en plus insoutenable.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Il serra le manche de son couteau de cuisine dans sa main lorsqu'il entendit enfin une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, il se fichait de savoir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fuir à tout prix de la demeure de ce psychopathe. Dès que Draco ouvrirait cette porte, il devait profiter de l'effet de surprise pour l'attaquer et s'échapper de sa prison. Non pas qu'il voulait le tuer, il en était hors de question, mais il espérait le blesser suffisamment pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Harry se crispa quand le bruit du verrou résonna dans le hall et Draco eut à peine le temps de poser un pied à l'intérieur qu'il bondit sur lui, comme un chat sauvage. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, Harry au dessus, son couteau en suspens au dessus de la poitrine de son _ami_ qui le regardait avec amusement tout en bloquant ses poignets. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Intéressant. » dit-il.

Le binoclard grogna férocement entre ses dents, luttant contre sa poigne fichtrement puissante.

« Tu m'as enfermé ! » l'accusa-t-il, en réponse. « Tu m'as laissé tout seul, dans le noir... »

Sa voix se brisa et il retint un sanglot. Draco profita alors de ce moment étourdi pour le repousser et inverser les positions, lui arrachant son arme des mains. La lame pivota, changea de direction, puis s'enfonça dans son épaule gauche sans aucune hésitation. Harry hurla alors de douleur, Draco l'empêchant de se débattre en écrasant son autre bras sous son genou. Il était à califourchon sur lui et la lueur prédatrice qu'il lut dans ses yeux gris le glaça d'effroi.

« Arrête, » s'étrangla-t-il. « ARRÊTE ! »

Le couteau remua dans sa chair et il poussa un autre cri à travers le rire excité de son assaillant. Ses lunettes étaient tombées un peu plus loin, il ne voyait plus qu'une forme indistincte qui l'écrasait, et il serra les dents quand Draco enleva la lame, ne pouvant retenir un râle du fond de sa gorge. Le sang bouillant se déversa sur le parquet et des petites étoiles clignotèrent devant ses yeux, il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

« T'es beau quand tu souffres, » murmura Draco, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exulter. « Ça me donne envie de continuer... »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il enfonça un pouce au fond de sa plaie et Harry se démena comme un beau diable, son hurlement se répercutant dans le grand hall. Il tordit un de ses bras pour échapper à son emprise mais Draco lui coinça le poignet contre le sol avec force, sortant son pouce dégoulinant de sang pour le lécher. Il le suça et Harry émit un faible sanglot en tentant de l'apercevoir derrière ses yeux flous. Son corps n'était plus que tremblements...

« J-Je suis désolé, » bredouilla-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Ne me.. Ne me tue pas... »

« Tu as bien essayé de le faire, toi. »

« Non ! N-Non, j'voulais pas.. te tuer... Jamais... Promis... »

Harry se mit à hoqueter, noyé par ses larmes, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se rassasiant de ses pleurs, de sa détresse, de la terreur qui se dégageait de lui et qui les enveloppait. Elle vibrait contre sa peau, lui déclenchant des frissons. C'était un délice, il voulait tellement s'y noyer aussi... partager cette souffrance avec lui, ressentir ce délicieux fourmillements dans ses veines qui lui murmurerait « _Tu es en vie ! Fuis tant que tu le peux !_ ».

Lentement, il amena sa main libre jusqu'à la gorge palpitante pour la serrer et sentit sa victime se tendre sous lui. Les yeux verts mouillés brillèrent à la faible clarté du soir naissant et il sentit le souffle se bloquer dans la trachée tandis qu'il accentuait la pression.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée de désir.

Le visage de Harry vira imperceptiblement au rouge dans la pénombre et Draco le relâcha dès qu'il sentit le corps durcir amoureusement sous lui. Il finit par le libérer totalement et se releva avec souplesse, soupirant simplement comme s'ils venaient de se disputer pour une broutille.

« C'est malin, tu as tâché le parquet... Je l'avais ciré. »

Meurtri, Harry grimaça en se recroquevillant sur le côté. Sa plaie pulsait désagréablement et ses bras étaient douloureux ; il respirait durement, les idées embrouillées par l'adrénaline qui courait encore en lui. Son cœur finissait de battre avec violence dans ses oreilles et il sentit son ventre se tordre en voyant Draco refermer la porte d'entrée à double tours.

Sa tentative de fuite avait été un vrai fiasco...

« Lève-toi, » ordonna Draco avec autorité, debout au dessus de lui. « Je dois te soigner. »

Les aiguilles de l'horloge continuaient leur course et Harry lança un regard brouillé vers le jeune Malfoy. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait allumé la lumière car elle faisait briller ses cheveux blonds de façon angélique... mais il ressemblait à tout sauf à un ange.

« Sérieusement, j'aime te voir agonisant à mes pieds... mais tu gênes le passage. » continua le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

Il se pencha pour tirer sur ses bras et le relever, et Harry poussa un jappement, titubant sur ses jambes. Draco l'aida à se tenir droit et posa gentiment ses lunettes heureusement intactes sur son nez.

« Laisse-moi partir, » murmura Harry, son regard gris le faisant frissonner. « T'as pas le droit de me garder ici. »

« Non ? » fit Draco sur un ton amusé. « T'as un peu oublié mes penchants... »

« Mais je.. je les accepte ! Je pensais qu'on était amis... »

« Non, nous sommes amants. »

Cette rectification inattendue fit rougir le brun qui se fit doucement conduire à l'étage, comme un animal docile.

« Estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. » rajouta le blond.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bains et Harry se fit asseoir sur une petite chaise en bois. Draco lui enleva son sweat pour découvrir son torse gracile et passa une main contre la peau moite, le faisant frémir, avant de se pencher vers sa blessure suintante pour y glisser la langue. Harry retint une exclamation de surprise et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Malgré tout, un plaisir inopiné secoua son corps et il se surprit à aimer ça... Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un soupir brûlant.

Les mains du psychopathe caressaient sa poitrine imberbe pendant qu'il s'abreuvait de son sang, remuant sa langue et suçant à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry avait presque le nez dans son cou et respirait l'odeur délicieuse de son parfum boisé en continuant de soupirer ; il entrouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et posa ses lèvres contre la peau blanche, et les dents qui se refermèrent sur son entaille le firent crier de stupeur. Draco se redressa avec un sourire ensanglanté puis embrassa sa joue en chuchotant un « ssshhh... » qui le calma d'un coup.

Il se reposa ensuite face à lui, sur une autre chaise, et ouvrit sa trousse de soins sous le regard frustré de Harry.

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Son faible murmure l'étonna tout autant que le maître des lieux qui lui lança un regard oblique pendant qu'il ouvrait un paquet de compresses. Il se sentit rougir comme une midinette et se mit à tripoter le bandage de son avant-bras, celui que Draco lui avait fait la veille, le regard fuyant. Il regretta ses paroles comme le jeune homme restait silencieux, mais c'était la vérité. Il avait envie de lui, il le désirait de tout son corps en ébullition...

La compresse imbibée d'alcool le ramena à la réalité et il tressaillit sur sa chaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner sous la douleur piquante. Draco avait un sourire en coin perturbant, ne se gênant pas d'enfoncer le tissu dans la chair à vif.

L'atmosphère devint pesante dans la salle de bains pendant qu'il finissait son pansement, mais la peur s'en était allée pour l'instant. Son épaule être brûlante, elle faisait doucement vriller ses nerfs, mais Harry s'en accommoda, laissant ses pensées malsaines – mais bienvenues – vagabonder à l'intérieur de lui. Les mains fines et habiles de son hôte attiraient son regard, faisant chauffer son corps comme jamais. Elles étaient si séduisantes, ses doigts qui se pliaient et se dépliaient avaient quelque chose d'érotique... Il avait tellement envie qu'il le touche que son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et il reprit brutalement ses esprits quand Draco se releva, coupant court à ses fantasmes.

« Tu vas devoir éviter de les mouiller, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve en perdant mon temps à les refaire, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry avala sa salive et se tourna vers le miroir pour se regarder. Le bandage à l'avant-bras, le pansement au cou et à l'épaule... Il se dit qu'il ressemblerait bientôt à une momie, si ça continuait comme ça. D'un geste hésitant, il se leva et Draco lui lança un vif regard à travers le miroir en rangeant sa trousse précautionneusement en haut d'une armoire. Harry en trembla légèrement et baissa la tête, se gardant d'émettre un son. Malgré tout, il lui inspirait du respect et il se sentait toujours comme un moins que rien à côté de lui...

* * *

 **Pulsion.**

Draco l'observa à travers le miroir pendant plusieurs secondes, s'amusant intérieurement de le voir si peu sûr de lui, empreint d'incertitude et de doute. Le voir fixer le sol augmenta son désir de le dominer. Ses pansements blancs sur sa peau hâlée le rendaient appétissant et sa bouche n'avait qu'une envie ardente : le goûter.

Il finit par se tourner vers lui et ses mains pâles vinrent se poser sur les épaules voûtées du jeune homme, effleurant le pansement déjà imprégné de sang, pour l'enjoindre à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Les yeux verts se levèrent interrogativement sur lui et il étira un faible sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

« J'ai pas fini, » dit-il seulement. « Reste comme ça. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais attendit, innocemment, la suite, l'observant ouvrir puis fermer un tiroir en faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse voir ce qu'il contenait. Parvenant aisément à contrôler son excitation – car il était clairement en train de jubiler –, il se plaça ensuite derrière lui et attrapa ses bras pour les nouer entre eux, sans prévenir, avec des câbles de serrage prévus à cet effet. Le corps de Harry se raidit au faible crissement des lacets de plastique quand ils enserrèrent ses poignets et Draco se redressa vivement, satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda la voix affolée du jeune homme.

D'un coup brusque, il plaqua sa main contre sa gorge pour lui couper le souffle et se pencha lentement vers sa tempe pour y déposer ses lèvres. Il embrassa délicatement sa joue un peu râpeuse, ses yeux mi-clos guettant la moindre réaction de son ami, puis relâcha le cou endolori pour lui relever le menton. Harry ferma les yeux en recevant la bouche de Draco contre la sienne et son corps s'embrasa, répondant à cet assaut avec un plaisir évident. Quand Draco passa une jambe au dessus de ses cuisses pour s'installer confortablement sur lui, à cheval, Harry ne put retenir un grognement appréciateur et il tortilla ses bras, ses poings liés, frustré de ne pouvoir s'en servir.

Attentif, Malfoy embrassa la bouche tremblante avec tendresse et plongea une main dans la chevelure d'ébène ébouriffée, appréciant l'agitation du corps échauffé sous lui qu'il rêvait d'explorer. Il finit par relâcher les lèvres vermeilles pour descendre au niveau du cou, écoutant la respiration saccadée de Harry comme la mélodie la plus envoûtante. Son prénom fut murmuré dans l'abîme de ses soupirs et Draco mordilla la peau tendre au niveau de la carotide. Le gémissement étouffé du jeune homme l'excita davantage et il continua son exploration plus bas ; la clavicule, un téton, le ventre duveteux. Il s'attarda sur cette dernière partie en se laissant glisser entre les cuisses, posant les genoux au sol, et y traîna la pointe de sa langue, ses mains caressant les flancs tendus. Harry le regardait faire sous ses paupières mi-closes, derrière ses lunettes légèrement embuées, renonçant à l'idée de reprendre une respiration normale, et se régala de ses attouchements. La chemise satinée de Draco bâillait un peu et la moitié de son épaule blafarde était la chose la plus sensuelle à cet instant pour Harry, en dehors des mains qui s'activaient sur sa peau brûlante. Le voir agenouillé entre ses jambes le rendait fiévreux, il en voulait plus... mais il craignait ne pas être à la hauteur et il appréhendait la suite.

Sans se douter, ni se soucier, des craintes de son ami, Draco continua de lécher, et de mordiller, le ventre lisse, puis ses mains descendirent plus bas. Il fit sauter le bouton du jean avec adresse et entendit Harry prendre une grande inspiration.

Une de ses mains glissa chaudement contre le tissu serré du caleçon et il soupira en sentant le membre chaud dessous. Il le caressa avec envie et leva la tête pour croiser le regard troublé de Harry. Le silence se fit, celui-ci retenant son souffle, et il revint à sa besogne, libérant l'érection déjà bien rigide pour la contempler.

Il remarqua que Harry avait fermé les yeux sous la gêne et se lécha une main pour après la faire coulisser de haut en bas sur sa virilité. Le jeune homme expira l'air qu'il avait retenu dans un long soupir rauque et lança un œil timide sur la main qui le masturbait. Le reste de sang qui n'était pas descendu monta à ses joues et Draco lui envoya un regard lubrique. Ses doigts humides se serrèrent étroitement autour de son sexe et Harry glapit, savourant la fine décharge électrique qui parcourut son corps entier. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir mais il n'en avait cure tellement il prenait son pied, tellement la simple idée de se faire caresser par Draco l'enflammait.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » susurra ce dernier.

L'interpellé baissa les yeux docilement vers son hôte, étourdi de plaisir, et serra les dents en le voyant accélérer ses mouvements de va-et-vient, en sentant son membre s'étirer au creux de sa main, en plongeant dans l'argent étincelant de ses yeux. Puis, il sentit des picotements remonter du bas de son dos, emplir son bas-ventre, et il jouit violemment, sans pouvoir se retenir, sa voix s'étranglant dans une plainte émue et hachée... Il tremblait comme un fou devant Draco, vulnérable, honteux aussi d'avoir maculé la main délicate de son sperme impur. Pourtant, ce dernier ne sembla pas du tout dégoûté car il lui envoya un sourire ravi.

« Draco, je... je suis.. »

Harry sentit la suite de ses mots s'évanouir dans sa gorge à la vue érotique du jeune homme en train de se lécher les doigts. Son cœur manqua un battement et il ne put détacher son regard de la langue rose pâle qui buvait le liquide translucide... dégoulinant de façon obscène sur le poignet fin, sous la manche noble, là il espérait bientôt pouvoir poser les mains.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Oui, la ff a carrément tourné _Angst_ :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Il me tarde d'avoir vos avis !  
Bisous ensanglantés~


	5. Annonce

**[ Annonce ]**

Bonjour à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui suivent en particulier cette histoire !

Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas la suite mais juste un message pour vous dire que je n'oublie pas cette histoire, que les idées sont toutes prêtes et que je dois juste les taper... mais je suis en ce moment hospitalisée depuis près d'un mois et demi donc je n'ai pu continuer. Je n'en ai juste pas encore trouvé la force...  
Je remonte doucement la pente, à mon rythme, et je vous promet que cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée !

En espérant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre compréhension. En tout cas, malgré mes galères je ne vous oublie pas !

Je vous fais des bisous du fond de mon asile, du fond de mon âme torturée et dérangée, mais ce sont des bisous authentiques ! Je vous aime !

Mady.


	6. Chapter 5

Hell-ooooow, me voilà de retour (enfin !) !  
Désolée pour ce temps si long, et merci à celleux qui ont patienté... en espérant avoir gardé assez de lecteurs/lectrices dans mes favoris !  
Après l'hôpital, j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire... je n'arrivais plus à me lancer :'(  
Heureusement, j'y suis parvenue ! (Hier... il était temps lol)  
Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais explique plus ou moins en détails une scène assez... dérangeante, peut-être, pour certains.  
J'espère ne pas trop choquer de personnes en cette soirée d'Halloween mais bon, je préviens quand même !

C'est gore et pervers (oui, encore)... mais il paraît que certaines personnes aiment ma folie !  
Ne vous en faites pas, les cachets que j'avale n'ont pas "guéri" de mes penchants sanglants nyark x)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

 **| DESIRE ME |**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 _« Blood, blood, blood,  
Pump more through my veins,  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth,  
I'm not that easy. »  
_Blood, de In This Moment.

 **Désir sanglant.**

Draco laissa glisser sa langue le long de son propre poignet, se nettoyant comme un chat, devant le regard humide de Harry qui observait cette scène presque irréelle. La douleur avait laissé la place à une excitation sans nom qu'il venait de goûter pour la première fois... Le corps un peu engourdi suite à l'orgasme, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand Draco le détacha de sa chaise inconfortable à l'aide d'un couteau.

« Debout. »

Harry papillonna des paupières et obéit tel un toutou bien dressé. Il trembla en revenant peu à peu à la réalité ; une réalité étrange dans une salle de bains où il avait passé l'un des pires, mais aussi des meilleurs, moments de sa vie.

Quand son ami passa devant lui, il remarqua la lueur mesquine dans les yeux gris sans trop y faire attention (toujours anesthésié par l'ivresse du plaisir), puis une main glissa derrière sa nuque. Une main fine mais ferme. Des ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau et le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait quand quelque chose de pointu se planta sans vergogne dans son bas-ventre. Le cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge, mi-surpris mi-terrifié. La douleur fulgurante remonta dans son cerveau et le plaisir fut balayé en une seconde.  
Lentement, il baissa les yeux sur le sang qui coulait le long de son pantalon et il trembla plus fort. Draco sourit en croisant la terreur au fond des yeux verts avant d'enlever la lame de son couteau.

« Pour-pourquoi ? » gémit Harry dans un sanglot.

« T'en fais pas, tu n'en mourras pas, » répondit Draco tranquillement en nettoyant la lame dans le lavabo. Il revint vers lui et attrapa ses mains devenues rigides. Il sentit la faible résistance et sourit plus fort.

« Viens, c'est à mon tour de prendre du plaisir... »

Le dernier mot chuchoté avec chaleur fit hésiter le brun mais il le suivit sans résister davantage, plié légèrement en deux par la douleur. Le sang imprégnait le jean sous son sweat et ses jambes le portèrent, du mieux possible, jusqu'à la chambre du cannibale.

Cette même chambre à la lumière tamisée. Quelques bougies posées çà et là, une lampe de chevet recouverte d'un drap pourpre... l'ambiance chaleureuse contrastait avec étrangeté par rapport à la douleur physique, tout en embrouillant son cerveau. Harry sembla perdu quand Draco le conduisit jusqu'au grand lit, ses idées emmêlées, confuses, et contradictoires se mélangeant en lui tel un cocktail Molotov prêt à exploser. Douleur, plaisir, désir... peur, excitation, anxiété...  
Les battements douloureux de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, jusque dans son crâne, et le teint livide, il se fit _gentiment_ attacher à la tête de lit à l'aide de menottes en acier. Après les câbles, ses poignets endoloris le lancèrent et il grimaça, le regard figé au plafond trouble. Trouble, puis flou, car Draco prit soin d'enlever ses lunettes pour les mettre de côté.

« Tu es silencieux, » fit remarquer le maître des lieux. « Je ne t'ai pourtant pas encore coupé la langue. »

Harry frissonna et la plaie de son bas-ventre se réveilla. Alors il grogna et se rendit compte de l'absence de son sweat quand le blond commença à lui enlever son jean. Le sang coulait toujours doucement le long de son flanc jusque sur une serviette que Draco devait avoir posé là au préalable.

« J'aime mieux ça. » fit constater ce dernier quand Harry gémit de douleur.

Des larmes roulèrent du coin de ses yeux plissés jusque dans ses oreilles et ses cheveux en pagaille.

Et son caleçon se retrouva au sol. Il se sentit vulnérable sous le regard glacé du prédateur ; du démon... mais un démon beau à pleurer. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il le vit se déshabiller. Sa peau laiteuse lui envoya des frissons de désir et son regard resta concentré sur le torse imberbe recouvert de griffures rosâtres ; cette vision le tétanisa.  
Draco s'approcha ensuite de lui, grimpant sur le lit avec souplesse, et son petit sourire coquin masqua un instant la douleur.

« Tu-tu es... » murmura Harry.

 _Magnifique..._

Les lèvres pâles du blond avalèrent ce compliment en capturant les siennes et le brun eut l'impression que son cœur allait lui briser la cage thoracique. Ce fut un baiser très doux... Comment cet être pouvait se comporter à la fois comme un ange et comme un démon ?

La langue fraîche qui s'insinua dans sa bouche et la main qui descendit vers sa plaie donnèrent au baiser une saveur aigre-doux. Il sentit les doigts caresser les contours tout en récoltant le sang chaud, puis Draco relâcha sa bouche pour gémir de plaisir. La main se retira et Harry crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand il baissa le regard pour voir son ami se caresser l'entrejambe.  
Il pouvait voir, à travers sa myopie, son propre sang recouvrir le sexe de Draco alors que celui-ci se masturbait, et il souhaita avoir ses lunettes pour en voir les détails. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait profiter de la vision du corps nu de son amant et il n'y voyait pas totalement !

La sensation du liquide rouge sur son membre qui glissait et s'écoulait autour de ses doigts fit durcir Draco avec délice. Allongé à moitié au dessus de son ami, _de sa victime_ , il continua de faire coulisser sa main de haut en bas jusqu'à effleurer la plaie suintante de son sexe. Le corps frêle de Harry tremblait comme une feuille, il remarqua ses poignets se mettre à saigner lorsqu'il tira sur ses menottes mais il ne s'en soucia guère tandis qu'il s'enfonçait doucement sous la chair.

Le sanglot à moitié étouffé du brun ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir et il s'enfonça encore, et encore...

Le sang en ébullition recouvrit son membre palpitant et il se fit violence pour ne pas le déchirer de l'intérieur car il avait calculé au millimètre près pour que la plaie ne mette pas sa vie en danger. Bien sûr, l'acte qu'il était en train de commettre allait faire couler davantage de sang mais il savait qu'il en fallait plus pour faire mourir quelqu'un. Harry n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus en forme qu'il avait connu, mais il devait y survivre...

Intérieurement, il se dit que si ce n'était pas le cas, tant qu'il y trouvait son compte, il s'en fichait un peu. Et si Harry ne survivait pas à ça, c'est qu'il n'était pas le _bon..._

 _..._

Dans un état second, entre le plaisir inopiné et la douleur fugace, Harry observait de ses yeux humides et mi-clos son amant remuer en lui. Au dessus de lui... son corps flou n'en restait pas moins attractif et l'effet fantomatique que produisait sa vision lui donna la sensation que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Le membre dur entrait et sortait de sa plaie à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu et il ferma un instant les yeux pour évacuer les larmes qui revenaient à chaque assaut.

« Oh... » gémit Draco, son souffle allant chatouiller son oreille gauche. « C'est bon... »

Harry déglutit et tourna lentement le museau pour embrasser la joue à la portée de ses lèvres mouillées. Ce geste sembla faire frémir le cannibale qui se redressa pour lui sourire... d'un sourire machiavélique, mais bandant à souhait. Malgré tout, Harry ne parvenait pas à bander – la douleur et l'événement de la salle de bains ne l'aidant pas –, mais il esquissa un sourire innocent, ce qui fit rire son bourreau.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? » demanda celui-ci, sans s'arrêter de bouger.

La question resta quelques secondes en suspens, tandis que Harry tentait de déchiffrer les messages envoyés par ses neurones, puis il finit par grimacer.

« Oui, » finit-il par répondre dans un grognement alors qu'une main venait lentement entourer sa gorge. « Oui ! »

Son corps eut un sursaut brusque et Draco se mit à respirer plus fort, pressant ses doigts contre le larynx proéminent du jeune homme. Il y planta les ongles et le souffle sous ses doigts se fit plus haché, ce qui l'excita davantage. Il s'appuyait de son autre main sur le matelas pour continuer à le pénétrer avec de plus en plus de vigueur.  
Chaque fois, Harry râlait de douleur mais voir Draco prendre son plaisir l'atténuait de temps en temps. Le sang coulait hors de sa plaie, roulait sur les chairs et les muqueuses, faisant trembler le prédateur comme un fou.

C'était insensé. Totalement hors du temps.

Lorsque Draco éjacula en lui, toute la pièce autour de lui sembla disparaître. Un soupir de pure luxure figea Harry qui, dans sa douleur mêlée de passion, ne put que retenir son souffle.  
Les cheveux argentés rayonnaient grâce aux lueurs des bougies... et son cœur battait comme un fou pendant que le sperme se mélangeait avec le sang en dedans, puis en dehors quand le cannibale canon se retira.

Il crut entendre un « putain » tandis qu'il le regardait, et Harry se sentit rougir. Des larmes continuaient de sortir mais elles séchaient automatiquement sur ses joues.

« Je vais nettoyer tout ça, » dit Draco d'une voix tranquille. « Reste bien sage. »

* * *

La serviette avait été jetée, les draps changés et Harry se retrouvait avec un énième pansement. Bien au chaud dans son pyjama de soie et sous la couette, il observa le dos de Draco à travers sa vision précaire avec l'aide d'une dernière bougie qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.  
Le démon dormait déjà... repus. Et Harry ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux car la scène qui venait de se jouer tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il pouvait encore sentir le membre dur en lui, là où un couteau s'était logé juste avant... Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça le terrifiait ou l'excitait, mais... il fixait son ami avec une certaine fascination malsaine.

« Draco, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis heureux de t'avoir apporté du plaisir. »

En véritable masochiste, et en proie bien docile, il se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer et pour jouir de la chaleur douce de son hôte.

Celui-ci sourit doucement, les yeux clos, rêvant déjà à d'autres perversités sanglantes...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
J'espère avoir bien travaillé après tous ces mois d'absence... j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vomir ou en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, je m'en voudrais. Ou pas. x)  
Non, sérieusement, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, dites le moi ! Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine pour la suite ;)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN !

P.S. : Au fait, je vais au bal des sorciers qui se passe à Saintes ce week-end ! J'ai terriblement hâte !  
Si vous voyez un Draco Malfoy à l'air un peu maladif, ce sera moi ;P


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir/Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici enfin la suite !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **| DESIRE ME |**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 _Vois mon sang écumeux tout noirci par la flamme,  
Mes os secs de langueurs en pitoyable point  
Mais considère aussi ce que tu ne vois point,  
Le reste des malheurs qui saccagent mon âme._

 _Tu me brûles et au four de ma flamme meurtrière  
Tu chauffes ta froideur : tes délicates mains  
Attisent mon brasier et tes yeux inhumains  
Pleurent, non de pitié, mais flambants de colère. _

Extrait de « **J'ouvre mon estomac, une tombe sanglante** », de Théodore Agrippa d'Aubigné.

 _Ses pieds nus glissaient dans la boue, il trébuchait, s'égratignait, bravant la pluie battante de la nuit glacée. Ses cheveux mouillés lui cachaient les yeux et les verres de ses lunettes n'avaient aucune utilité ; il n'y voyait rien. Mais il courait, de toutes ses forces.  
« Harry ! »  
« NON ! »  
_ _La forêt immense s'épaississait à chaque foulée, il n'avait pas froid, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une peur tenace. Elle lui serrait le ventre et le sommait de fuir, le plus loin possible..._

 _Jusqu'à tomber dans **ses bras**. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front humide, le cœur fou. Le souffle rapide, il se redressa dans le lit et baissa les yeux sur le corps endormi de son hôte. Pendant un bref instant, son esprit s'enflamma et cria aux secours avant de s'apaiser. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité tout en calmant sa respiration.  
Un mince rayon de soleil parvenait à percer au travers des planches de bois et des rideaux épais, mais la pièce n'en restait pas moins sombre. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la cire chaude.

Cette odeur ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit, depuis leurs ébats sanglants... douloureux... et étranges.  
Il revit alors la scène se jouer dans sa tête et se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée, avant qu'une douleur vive à son bas-ventre ne lui confirme que cette... chose avait bien eu lieu.

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, l'air se vider dans ses poumons ; il commençait à hyperventiler.  
Que faisait-il là ? Comment pouvait-il tolérer cela ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus, son identité avait changé... il était perdu au milieu de ses pensées chaotiques, ne savait plus ce qui était réel ou ne l'était pas. Avec horreur, il pensa qu'il allait devenir fou.

Puis, soudain, un long et langoureux gémissement le sortit de sa transe démentielle, et le jeune homme retint son souffle en posant ses yeux verts sur le corps allongé près de lui.  
Draco se réveillait, s'étirait, et ouvrait doucement les paupières. Les cheveux emmêlés comme un enfant, innocent... à qui l'on pourrait donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

Dès que le mercure des beaux yeux du jeune Malfoy se posa sur lui, dès qu'une main délicate effleura un de ses bras, le charme opéra et ce fut fini. Harry se calma instantanément.

Bien sûr qu'il le tolérait, pensa-t-il dans un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, » murmura Draco. « Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry avant de se pencher timidement vers lui, pour se coller contre lui, oubliant sa douleur, oubliant toutes ses craintes. « Oui. »

Il pouvait tout tolérer si c'était pour être avec lui... Pour toujours.

* * *

L'étrangeté de cette matinée englua Harry dans une sorte de « rêve éveillé ». Il avait la sensation d'être déconnecté de la réalité, comme le jour où Draco lui avait entaillé le bras ; il voyait les choses de façon chromatique... ou biaisée, comme s'il était sorti de son enveloppe corporelle et qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler quoique ce soit. Il se voyait spectateur de son propre corps, du déroulement des heures, souriait et répondait à demi-voix à son hôte, jusqu'au repas de midi qui se passa dans la grande salle à manger.

L'assiette copieuse posée face à lui contenait une salade verte avec des petits légumes de saison et un morceau de viande mariné. Son esprit revint d'un coup brutal le secouer et le jeune homme grimaça. Draco le remarqua immédiatement.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

Gêné, Harry tritura sa fourchette et déglutit avant de s'attaquer à la salade.

« Si... si si, ça va, » bredouilla-t-il.

Draco sourit doucement.

« T'es pas obligé de manger. Juste, pour info, c'est du veau. »

Quand Harry se mit à rougir, il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai un congélateur rempli de chaires humaines ? Ce n'est pas un métier facile ! J'peux pas attraper des gens tous les jours, les stocks sont vite épuisés, hélas... » ricana Draco devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

Alors qu'il s'attaquait à la salade, celui-ci esquissa un sourire, se demandant si la viande qu'il avait mangée la veille était du bœuf finalement... Son esprit pouvait lui jouer tellement de tours qu'il se perdait lui-même dans les spéculations les plus farfelues. Mais, il y avait de quoi... Après avoir vu cette salle de torture, il ne pensait qu'aux victimes qui étaient passées avant lui. Si, toutefois, il était bien une victime.

« Dis, heum... »

Draco leva un sourcil vers Harry, mangeant tranquillement son repas avec élégance, les coudes hors de la table.

« Je pourrai récupérer mes affaires ? Mon téléphone, mon portefeuille, tout ça. »

La question le fit réfléchir et il hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Ron Weasley se faisait du souci pour toi. »

Harry tiqua au nom de son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui et non. C'est toi qui lui as parlé, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter ton nom pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. » répondit dans un sourire le jeune homme blond.

Harry déglutit. Il s'était donc permis d'utiliser son téléphone à son insu pour envoyer un message à Ron... Un frisson remonta dans son dos et il lâcha ses couverts des deux côtés de son assiette.

La panique le gagnait lentement, il la sentait monter...

« Tu n'as plus faim ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, aujourd'hui. »

L'atmosphère changea alors soudainement et une tension pesante s'installa entre eux. Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et se mit à fixer un point invisible sur la nappe immaculée de la table face à lui. Seul le bruit des couverts de Draco résonna dans la grande salle et le cœur de Harry cogna de plus en plus fort, assourdissant. Son corps entier se mit ensuite à trembler et il se leva de sa chaise brusquement au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, ne supportant plus ce silence.

« Je veux partir ! » s'écria-t-il.

Draco finit tranquillement de manger, imperturbable, et lança un regard plein de noirceur vers le jeune homme, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux.

« Calme-toi, » dit-il simplement.

« J-Je peux pas, j'veux rentrer chez moi ! Pourquoi tu me gardes enfermé ?! » se récria Harry, relevant ses yeux humides vers lui.

Devant l'absence de réaction du blondinet, qui continuait sagement à manger, il commença à grogner, serrant les poings.

« Réponds ! »

Son assiette propre, n'ayant laissé aucune miette, Draco posa alors ses couverts et s'essuya les lèvres avant de se lever d'un bond pour pousser le jeune homme avec violence. Harry écarquilla les yeux, tellement surpris par ce geste inattendu – et par cette force – qu'il en tomba à la renverse, s'écrasant sur le tapis. Il eut à peine le temps de gémir de douleur que Draco était sur lui, le bloquant de tout son poids, ses yeux gris le foudroyant.

« Tu. Te. Calmes. » articula-t-il alors, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau des avant-bras du jeune homme qu'il tordait de plaisir. « Et tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre. Tu es chez moi. »

Harry feula sous la colère, tentant d'affronter son regard derrière ses lunettes à moitié remontées sur son front. Commençant à se tortiller, il abandonna vite l'idée quand ses articulations crissèrent ; Draco était bien trop fort pour lui.

« Tu as déjà fait des choses avec lui ? »

La question de son bourreau le prit au dépourvu et il mit du temps à comprendre de qui il parlait alors qu'il tentait vainement de ne pas se laisser faire tandis que Draco lui bloquait les poignets d'une seule main, l'autre s'égarant vers son entrejambe.  
« Avec... Ron ?! » demanda Harry d'une voix hachée.

Hochant la tête, Draco serra ensuite l'entrejambe cachée par le jean entre ses doigts, ses yeux gris transperçant toujours les siens. Il n'en revenait pas ; était-il jaloux de Ron ? Cette supposition le fit rougir comme une pivoine et son cœur rata un battement, durcissant malgré la douleur entre les doigts du psychopathe.

Il hoqueta ensuite, honteux de se laisser ainsi dominer mais pourtant terriblement excité.

« Alors ? » demanda Draco, s'impatientant, ses doigts se resserrant encore autour de la protubérance de plus en plus rigide.

La chaleur de son corps monta en flèche, le feu de la peur et de l'excitation lui brûlant le cerveau, embrasant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Puis un frisson fit dresser les cheveux de sa nuque comme il se cambrait sous le plaisir.  
Il marmonna, tout en étouffant un gémissement : « N-non, c'est.. c'est qu'un ami. »

Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent à une vitesse astronomique. _Ahh, continue de serrer... Ne fais pas de mal à Ron ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?! Je suis fou, mais il est aussi fou que moi ! Il est trop fort, c'est si bon... J'ai peur, j'ai peur.. Il va finir par me tuer ou pas ?! Qu'il me tue, après tout... NON, je ne veux pas mourir !_

Avec un sourire hautain aux lèvres, Draco continua sa petite torture en voyant sa victime se tortiller de plaisir et grogner comme une bête sauvage. Sans pouvoir deviner à quoi il pouvait bien penser, il savait pourtant qu'il avait l'ascendant, qu'il pouvait le manipuler, et c'était suffisant.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous. » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry déglutit et sentit la poigne de son bourreau se desserrer, le corps de celui-ci se relever. Il entrouvrit ses yeux humides et lança un regard plein d'incompréhension sur sa silhouette floue.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas...

« Si tu me caches quoique ce soit, tu finiras par le regretter, » dit ensuite Draco en faisant craquer ses articulations, se redressant avec grâce.

Tremblant, le jeune Potter tenta d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire et une scène plutôt gênante lui revint en mémoire... Ce n'était qu'une anecdote mais elle le remplissait toujours de honte, même si Ron ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Pourquoi était-il si lamentable ? Se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour recevoir de l'affection... Une affection qu'il avait toujours recherchée, et recherchait encore et encore, inconsciemment parfois, chez toute personne, surtout chez les hommes.

« Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à ce soir ? »

L'agacement dans la voix de son hôte le ramena à l'instant présent et il finit par se redresser sur les coudes, toujours tremblant et haletant. Remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, il sentit à son grand malheur des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Draco l'observait de haut et il se sentit encore plus pitoyable... écrasé par la honte.

Les larmes roulèrent alors sur ses joues et un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, sanglot qu'il ne put contrôler et fit secouer son corps fragile. Se recroquevillant en enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux, il serra les dents. _Merde, merde.. Il va se moquer de moi ! Arrête de pleurer, putain ! Je suis tellement pathétique ! Je veux mourir, je veux disparaître.._

Les ombres de son esprit l'encerclèrent, l'étouffèrent, et la folie enfla et enfla à l'intérieur de lui... jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ce contact le fit frémir, puis une autre main vint s'y perdre aussi et une chaleur bienvenue l'enveloppa. Les mains descendirent dans son dos courbé, soulignant sa colonne vertébrale, et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer de plaisir. Draco était en train de l'étreindre... et venait doucement dissiper les ténèbres en s'immisçant entre ses bras, en collant son corps tout contre le sien.

Les lèvres de Draco vinrent ensuite prendre possession des siennes, tremblantes et mouillées de larmes, et il répondit avec plaisir au baiser. Se déraidissant doucement, il ouvrit alors ses bras pour s'accrocher à son ami désespérément. La langue de Draco était plus fraîche que la sienne qui semblait être en fusion et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.  
Il tremblait toujours, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces dans le dos du jeune homme comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau... Une vision très nette d'une mer noire voulant le submerger l'obligea à reprendre son souffle et Draco descendit ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry rougit, respirant par saccades, et enfouit son nez dans une épaule, posant ses lèvres contre le tissu doux de la chemise blanche.

C'était bizarre, cette façon de passer de la violence à la tendresse en si peu de temps. C'était perturbant, mais ça faisait un bien fou. Ses angoisses étaient lentement aspirées par l'aura magnétique de Draco, par sa force surhumaine, par la chaleur de ses mains qui caressaient la peau de son dos sous son haut et par la douceur de ses lèvres dans son cou. Avec une certaine crainte, Harry tourna alors la tête pour embrasser une oreille à sa portée, reniflant le doux parfum des cheveux décolorés qui vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. Draco se recula quelque peu pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes et Harry referma les yeux pour jouir du baiser qui se fit plus passionné. Des ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau et des dents mordillèrent sa langue, puis sa lèvre inférieure. Fébrile, le jeune homme tenta à se tour de le mordiller mais Draco le poussa pour l'allonger sur le tapis, chose qui le fit grimacer à cause de ses multiples plaies encore sensibles.

« Tu saignes. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un brusque retour à la réalité et Harry baissa les yeux sur le pansement à son bas-ventre d'où s'échappait une coulée de sang. Draco cracha une insulte comme il avait tâché le tapis et se releva, le laissant seul.  
« Attends là, je reviens, » dit-il ensuite avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

L'effet de la frustration cumulée à ses dernières émotions laissa Harry pantois, la respiration courte. Il se détestait tellement... Pourquoi devait-il toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout faire foirer ? Et pourquoi devait-il toujours s'attacher à des personnes incompatibles avec lui... ? Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était incompatible avec tout le monde... ?  
La gorge nouée, il se releva à son tour, chancela, et porta une main à la coulée de sang, observant le rouge carmin sur ses doigts d'un air un peu triste. Combien de fois s'était-il entaillé les veines, déjà ? Combien de fois avait-il saigné dans sa vie ? Il soupira, sortit de la salle à manger et se mit ensuite à arpenter le couloir.  
Tout à coup, plus rien ne lui était égal... la peur s'en fut allée, son cœur se transforma en pierre et sa vision trouble ne l'inquiéta guère.

En atteignant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir, il entendit les pas précipités de Draco dans les escaliers mais fit comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme robotisé, son corps s'articulant tout seul, il ouvrit la porte... vaguement étonné de sentir le vent frais du dehors entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? » demanda Draco, un paquet de compresses et un produit dans les mains.  
Sa question était calmement posée et le brun fut bloqué sur le seuil, son regard vert se perdant dans le vide. Même s'il pouvait courir, s'enfouir, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Draco ne sembla même pas effrayé à cette idée, restant prostré juste derrière lui en attendant qu'il revienne à l'intérieur. Car, c'est ce qu'il fit. Et le jeune Malfoy n'en avait jamais douté. Il le vit sourire tandis qu'il refermait le battant de la porte dans son dos.

« Laisse-moi te soigner. » dit le blondinet en s'approchant de lui. « Je laverai tes vêtements... »

La voix douce de Draco paraissait éloignée, un peu comme étouffée, et Harry secoua la tête, l'empêchant d'avancer en tendant les bras devant lui.

« Arrête, tais-toi ! »

Draco cilla et recula d'un pas, louchant sur la main en sang du brun.

« Tu me fais perdre la tête ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux ! J'ai raison, non ?! » fit alors Harry, les yeux clos, le corps tendu. « Tu veux me rendre dingue ! Avoue-le ! T'en as rien à faire de moi ! »

Son cerveau n'était plus que du coton... et ses pensées qui le brûlaient s'étaient tues. Impossible de réfléchir de façon logique. Tout n'était plus qu'hostilité, incompréhension et étrangeté autour de lui. Et Draco... _Draco..._

Lentement, il rouvrit ses yeux émeraudes pour le regarder et se figea comme celui-ci entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens pour apprécier la texture du sang collant sur leur peau. Un violent frisson remonta l'échine du brun et son corps se détendit, le désir prenant soudain toute la place.

Draco fit jouer ses doigts entre les siens, son regard gris embué ne laissant pas indifférent son ami qui s'approcha alors de lui pour passer ses mains sur ses joues. Le sang se répandit sur sa peau de nacre, puis sur ses lèvres quand Harry glissa son pouce sur celles-ci. Il les entrouvrit, passa la pointe de sa langue et Harry fut comme aimanté car il vint prendre possession de sa bouche avec envie, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux blancs qu'il maculait doucement de rouge...  
Leur souffle se fit plus rapide, leur baiser fut épicé, et Harry récolta encore un peu de son sang pour en étaler dans le cou de Draco. Et il eut alors l'envie folle de l'étrangler... à son tour...  
Le paquet de compresses tomba sur le carrelage, suivi par l'alcool, et Draco entoura la taille de son délicieux ami tout en le laissant serrer ses doigts visqueux autour de sa gorge, l'embrassant toujours.

Harry finit par relâcher sa bouche et plongea son regard dans le mercure étincelant tandis qu'il accentuait la pression, voulant observer le visage de son bourreau... mais ce dernier ferma les yeux, se léchant les lèvres. Il ne serrait pas fort, évidemment, mais il sentit les pulsations rythmées du cœur du cannibale sous ses doigts et cette sensation le fit durcir.

Il eut envie de lui dire « Alors, tu aimes ça ? » pour prendre un peu la place du psychopathe mais il ne dit rien, finissant par libérer son cou pour y déposer des baisers humides de désir.

Il le voulait... tellement... de tout son être...

Sans s'en rendre totalement compte, il commença à se frotter contre lui, aspirant la peau ensanglantée entre ses dents, laissant sa marque sur le cou délicat, se réjouissant de la respiration chaude qui lui parvenait aux oreilles.  
Ses mains, restées au niveau du torse – et souillant la chemise blanche –, se mirent à descendre vers la ceinture, puis en dessous pour effleurer le tissu du pantalon en soie au niveau de l'entrejambe mais Draco attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
Harry rouvrit ses yeux et laissa son cou à présent parsemé de suçons, le regardant avec envie...

« Je te veux, » souffla-t-il, une de ses mains parvenant à caresser le pli tendu du tissu, où se cachait une érection chaude à souhait. « S'il te plaît. »

Son imploration fit sourire le blond qui captura de nouveau son poignet pour arrêter son geste.

« Non, pas maintenant. » répondit Draco. « Je dois d'abord te soigner et nettoyer le... »

« Je m'en fous ! »

Le jeune Malfoy fronça les sourcils en se faisant ainsi couper la parole et laissa Harry l'embrasser à pleine bouche, répondant au baiser grossièrement avant de le repousser encore. Harry grogna. Il commençait à perdre patience, supportant de moins en moins être repoussé.

Voyant que le jeune homme fulminait, Draco poussa un soupir et lui attrapa doucement les mains.

« Ok, je te propose qu'on prenne une douche ensemble... Qu'en penses-tu ? »

La question fit rougir Harry qui hocha la tête sans hésiter, imaginant déjà leur corps l'un contre l'autre... la peau nue de Draco contre la sienne...

« Je pense qu'on se lavera mieux à deux... » murmura ensuite celui-ci dans un sourire coquin.

Harry sourit doucement et passa ses mains contre le torse de son bourreau, impatient de le voir nu, mouillé et plus vulnérable... Impatient de toucher la peau immaculée entre les cuisses...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !  
Merci à ceux/celles qui me suivent ! Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis :)

Kisses ~

P.S. : J'ai créé une page Facebook centrée sur le Drarry et le Scorbus. Ici - : thecursedhplove/?modal=admin_todo_tour


End file.
